


Murphy/Raven One Shots

by mfandom61



Category: The 100
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Major character death - Freeform, Minor Character Death, Modern world, Platonic Murven, mostly AU, murven - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-08-19 17:48:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16539317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mfandom61/pseuds/mfandom61
Summary: Basically just a bunch of weird/ kind of cute situations between them.





	1. What Happens Next? (Modern World AU)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, I hope you enjoy this story. It’s probably not the best since I’m still very new to writing fanfiction but I tried my best. Most of the chapters are AU’s in a modern world with modern technology.

     I looked up at the clock for the 10th time in less than 5 minutes. It was 9:47pm. I had been waiting for the news. My hands wouldn’t stop shaking.  
     I looked down at my phone thinking of who to text. I couldn’t be alone. Bellamy was with Clarke and Madi. Echo and Emori were on a trip and the others were busy. I thought about Monty and Harper for a second, still couldn’t believe they were dead.  
     I opened the contact labeled Murphy. ‘Would he really care?’ I quickly wrote up a text saying I was in the hospital. Not even a second later he texted asking if I was okay. I explained what had happened to Shaw and Murphy said he was on his way.  
     “Hey…” Murphy said sitting on the cold hard chair next to me. I looked up at him with tears in my eyes. I’d done so good without crying. But just then I felt like I was going to break.  
     Murphy looked at me with a concerned look on his face. Then wrapped his arm around my shoulder and pulled me closer to him. For the first time since the crash over an hour ago, I felt safe. What felt like a year later a doctor called me over.  
     “...I’m so sorry but Miles is in a coma. And we don’t know how bad it will be.” The doctor said. He kept talking but I barely heard it. You would think I’d cry but I didn’t, I just felt numb. They said they would keep him for observation, that’s all I heard.  
I sat down on the chair next to Murphy.  
     “So what’s the verdict?” I didn’t say anything at first.  
“What? Are you okay? What happened?” Murphy asked getting increasingly worried about me.  
     “He’s in a coma.” I said quietly. Murphy reached over and lightly grabbed my hand. I tried my best to smile at him and he tried his best to smile back.  
     “Raven, you have been here a whole two days. “You need to get some sleep in a proper bed.” Murphy said handing me a cup of water. I looked at Shaw in the hospital bed with all the wires and tubbing. I didn’t want to leave him but I was exhausted and I couldn’t seem to get sleep in the hospital.  
     I reluctantly agreed and let Murphy help me up. He drove us back to my apartment. I looked out the car window not saying much. That’s what I had done the past two days in the hospital, not said much of anything and stared. John hasn’t pushed me to talk which I appreciated.  
     That night I lay awake in my bed not being able to sleep. Murphy insisted on staying the night on my couch to make sure I was okay. I didn’t fight him on it because frankly I didn’t want to be alone. I looked over at my alarm clock, it read 3:45am. I sighed and reached over to the nightstand to grab my brace.  
     I hastily put it on and pulled myself slowly out of my bed. Even after all these years I wasn’t fully used to the injury. I slowly closed my bedroom door not wanting to wake Murphy. I grabbed a cup and pressed it up against the water dispenser on the fridge. I was so tired that I didn’t hear Murphy getting off the couch.  
     “It’s almost 4am, you have to get some sleep.” I jumped as I realized his presence.  
     “Can’t sleep. Why are you up?”  
     “Can’t sleep either,” Murphy said grabbing a cup for himself. I walked over to the couch and moved the blanket I had given Murphy. I lowered myself on the couch and Murphy joined me. We drank our water in silence.  
     “You don’t deserve this.” He said suddenly. I looked up at him confused.  
     “What do you mean?”  
     “Raven..you’re one of the best people I know. You do everything for everyone yet you get dealt the worst things.” I laughed slightly and John smiled a bit.  
     “I could say the same about you.” Not sure what came over us but we sat with our half empty glasses of water laughing at what we had been given in life. I was glad to be there with him.  
     We finished up our water and Murphy helped me up off the couch.  
     “Now please go to sleep.” Murphy said. I groaned slightly and went back to my room. Next thing I knew my alarm was going off at 7:30am. I spent the day in the hospital. Around 6pm John came.  
     “No change?” He said pulling off his coat. I shook my head. He sat down on the other chair in Shaw’s room.  
     “Hey, how about we go do something?” Murphy asked.  
     “I don’t really want to leave.”  
     “I know you don’t. But Raven you can have an evening off of caring for everyone but yourself.” He said. I didn't know what to make of that. It took him a good ten minutes but Murphy convinced me to go somewhere with him.  
     “We don’t even know how to bowl,” I said.  
     “Doesn't matter, it will still be fun.” Murphy replied. I slowly pulled myself out of the car and we got shoes and score cards.  
     “I think you just go like this.” Murphy said, followed by him throwing the bowling ball way too hard. Luckily it didn’t go too far but he probably could have killed somebody. I tried so hard not to laugh. John smiled when he saw that I was amused.  
     We spent the next hour being horrendously bad at bowling. And at least half the other people kept looking at us. Pretty sure we were the reason a family left.  
      “Ah, oh my god I got a strike!” I almost shrieked. Causing a woman to stare at me very weirdly. Murphy clapped and gave me a pat on the back.  
      “I’m very proud Reyes.” I thanked him and we finished up the game. We both ended up doing pretty terrible overall and I won by a whole two points.  
     “I would have won if you hadn’t gotten that strike, beginners luck.” He said. I let out a laugh, a genuine one. Murphy smiled at me.  
     “What?”  
     “Nothing, just like seeing you happy.” He replied. I smiled at him and we left. Well we forgot to pay and Murphy said sorry about 50 times when he went back in. We laughed uncontrollably all the way to the car. Murphy filled the car up with gas and went to pay at the convenience store. He came back with a huge bag of chips. He parked the car in the parking lot of the closed grocery store and opened the bag.  
     “Really, right here?”  
     “Yes right here, Reyes.” He held out the bag to me and I grabbed two chips.  
     “Really, only two.” He said.  
     “I’ve been thinking with all the vending machine food I’ve been eating, maybe I should go on a diet.” Murphy looked at me and shook his head.  
     “Shut up,” he said then held out the bag to me again. I ate a couple more and he seemed content with that. We stayed until we finished the whole bag, well mostly Murphy finished it and I ate a couple here and there.  
     “Thanks”. I said once he started driving the car out of the lot.  
     “For what?”  
     “Everything. Especially the bowling today.” I replied.  
    “Anytime. You know I’m here for you always, right.”  
      “Yeah Murphy, I know.” He smiled.      Though my life had been turned upside down the past couple days I felt like it was almost better this time. Better because I had someone who understood. Not that my other friends wouldn’t but with Murphy it’s different. I feel like I belong when I’m with him. I knew I could get through this, whatever may happen with Shaw.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed my first chapter, feedback is appreciated.   
> -mfandom61


	2. Kindergarten AU

    “John, I swear to god wake up. You have your first day of kindergarten come on be excited.” My mom said as she pulled off my covers. “No!” I said and pulled my covers back on. I did not want to go to school with all those weird kids from the orientation.

    But my mom wasn’t having that and she pulled off my covers again and tossed some clothes at me. I groaned but decided that I may as well get dressed. I went downstairs and my mom handed me a bowl of Cheerios. Ew, why couldn’t I have fruit loops. And of course my mom poured way too much milk on the Cheerios so they were soggy. I ate a couple bites and when my mom wasn’t looking I tossed the rest in the garbage.

    “John it will be fun and you can make some friends.” Mom said.

    “No, it won’t be fun. And I’m too good to make friends with those toddlers.” I responded.

    “John get rid of the attitude. Everyone is equal.” She said.

    “Everyone is equal.” I said in a mocking tone.

    “John…” My mom warned. We didn’t talk for the rest of the car ride. When we got to school mom walked me in and to my classroom.

    “Okay, here we are. Have fun, I’ll come pick you up after school today.” Mom said before giving me a quick kiss on the head. I walked in and saw all the stupid kids from orientation.

    “Hey John, I’m Ms.White why don’t you go find your name.” The teacher said pointing to the seats. I found my name at a table with a boy named Joe and two girls Katie and Raven.

    “Hi I’m Joe!” The boy next to me exclaimed and tried shaking my hand. I pulled my hand away since he had been picking his nose when I walked into class. A few minutes later Katie’s parents came to say bye to her. She started screaming. And my mom said these kids weren’t toddlers. At least Raven wasn’t being a baby.

    The teacher who smiles too much gave us a colouring sheet. Mine was dinosaur.

    “What colour should I use on my car?” Joe asked.

    “Do I look like I care what colour you use?” I snapped back. He started crying, great he acts even younger than I thought. Katie started crying again too, what are these people.

    “What happened here?” Ms.White asked gently. Through tears Joe said I was being mean and Katie agreed. Great I probably already get a time out.

    “Oh really? What did you see Raven?” Ms.White asked.

    “Well I wasn’t really listening to them.” Raven said very nicely. I liked her she hadn’t cried yet.

    “Okay well you won’t have a time out this time John but just be nicer okay?”  

     “Yes Ms.White I’ll be nice to the cough toddlers cough.” I said while smiling. Raven tried holding back her giggles. Ms.White just left without saying anything.

    “Hey, your pretty cool.” Raven said leaning over her desk.

    “You too,” I responded. After colouring we had circle time. Ms.White asked everyone what they did over the summer.

    “Well, I was just sleeping the whole time.” I said followed by laughs from all the kids. Ms.White asked me to think of something else to say so I made up some stuff about helping my dad clean the garage. During Katie’s turn she started crying again and Joe picked his nose during his turn.

    “I watched tv...and begged my mom to not to go kindergarten.” Raven said, whispering the second part but I was close enough to hear it. After that was finally snack time. We were all lead outside by Ms.White. Raven sat down by the swings and I joined her.

    “Hey.” I said while opening my fruit snack.

    “Hey John,” She said.

    “I like you, your better than all these other kids.” I whispered.

    “You mean all these other toddlers.” She responded.

    “Yes! You are my new best friend.” I said giving her a high five. We spent the rest of the time complaining about our class. Back inside we were doing stations. Not that I think that’s very important to learning but who knows.

     “Alright everyone get into partners.” Ms.White said. Raven and I decided to be partners since I obviously wasn’t going with anyone else.

    “John, wanna be partners?” Joe asked.

    “Oh I can’t, Joe why don’t you be with the teacher.” I said. Raven and I tried so hard not to laugh. Joe actually went to ask the teacher, stupid toddler.

    “Alright now two partners have to be at each station, so four kids in total.” Ms.White said. We were at station 3 with Mark and Evan.

    “Okay so we have to make our names out of magnets.” Mark said. Because it wasn’t obvious.

    “Evan can I have on of the other letter e’s please. You only need one for your name.” Raven said.

    “No I need three my name is slept E-E-E-V-A-N.” He said, how stupid is this kid. I laughed so hard.

     “No Evan, there is only one e at the beginning of your name.” Raven said as nicely as she could.

    “You are so stupid Raven, you don’t even have an e in your name it’s just 5 letter r’s!” He said very loudly.

    “Stop being mean to my best friend. She is way smarter than you. Go ask Ms.White how to spell your name.” I said, Raven looked kind of sad.

    “It’s okay..” I said giving her a quick hug. I looked over at Mark who was now sleeping. Actual toddlers. After that we went to another station where we passed around a ball saying our favourite words. Then it was finally lunch.

    “What do you have?” I asked Raven. We were sitting as far away from those slimy toddlers as possible.

    “Sandwich, banana eww and two cookies.” She said handing me a cookie. I handed her three of my chips. Outside while the other kids were playing whatever weird game we made up a small play, very mature of us. After lunch Ms.White read us a book. Than we practiced some writing.

    After school when my mom picked me up I introduced her to my new best friend, she seemed happy about it and she got Raven’s moms phone number. I guess the day wasn’t as bad as I thought it would be. Only 20 of the 22 kids were toddlers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I just tried to make this cute. It probably isn’t the best but I felt like posting it. This book is now for one-shots.   
> -mfandom61


	3. The Last Hour

I laid down on the floor not so gracefully. I was so tired I couldn’t even stand up straight anymore. I looked up at the ceiling. ‘Was the pipe fuzzy?’ I couldn’t tell, everything was sort of blurry. I guess that’s what happens when oxygen is running out. I heard the door to the room I was in move slightly, I looked up and saw John. 

He laid down next to me on the cold hard floor. I guess he was tried too, it was only us now. Everyone else that was in space with us went down earlier that week. We had no idea about the oxygen depletion at the time. But it had become our quickening reality. 

“You know I always thought I’d go down fighting, not laying down on the floor next to the girl I shot 6 years ago.” Murphy said turning his head to look at me. 

“Ha, I thought I’d die from some disease or something. Or maybe I’d get floated,” I replied. I felt the oxygen levels slowly lower and my lungs struggling the slightest bit more at every breath. 

“Since we are going to die soon, we may as well talk ourselves to death,” Murphy said. I nodded my head in agreement, not like we could do much of anything else. 

“Let’s say our first impression of each other.” He suggested. 

“Well I thought you were a dick since my first impression was basically you shooting me.” I didn’t have the time to sugar coat anything. 

“I really was a dick.” He said and even though we were not far from our untimely deaths, we let out very loud laughter. 

“But I don’t think that about you anymore, how about me?” I asked, very curious to hear what he was going to say. 

“Well I thought you were beautiful and kind of bitchy,” he said.

“You thought I was beautiful?” I asked while propping myself up on my elbow, he did the same before responding. 

“Yup, pretty sure that’s most guys first impression of you.” He replied like it was no big deal. 

“Sure…” I said. 

“What’s your favourite colour?” Murphy asked me. 

“Couldn’t think of any other question, huh? Um I guess dark blue.” I replied. 

“Mines deep red.” 

“Oh so the colour of blood, how morbid Murphy.” I replied with a chuckle. 

“How do you feel about Echo?” Murphy asked. 

“Well if we are being honest I hated her for months. But she grew on me and now I’d say she’s one of my closest friends.” I responded. 

“I kind of hated her too. But honestly she reminds me of myself in some ways. So I guess we kind of connected fairly quick.” 

“How do you feel about all the prisoners that will die alongside us soon?” I asked.

“Eh, I mean I’ve never talked to them or anything but I guess I still feel sort of bad. Our people have killed so many people, at this point it’s normal.” Was the reply from John. 

“I guess I feel the same way if I really think about it,” I replied. 

“How do you feel about us dying?” Murphy asked suddenly. I was taken by surprise since I didn’t really know how I felt. 

“Honestly, I don’t know. I feel like I haven’t done anything in life really, and we finally made it to earth. But I also have horrible luck and what’s to say life will be good if we go down to earth. Maybe this is what’s meant to happen.” I finally said. 

“For me, I guess I feel similarly. I mean I was supposed to die so many times in these past six years. And it’s not like I was ever a good person. But I feel like I was finally trying and I have friends.” He said. 

“You are a good person, and you have always been. You just didn’t ever show who you really were.” I said. 

“Really though?” He asked. 

“Yeah, you were just given the worst life and you didn’t know how to be a good person,” I said, smiling at him. That was the moment I realized what person the cockroach had truly become. I couldn’t believe he was the same person who felt almost no remorse after nearly killing me six years ago. 

“Thanks for that, honestly. And you are an amazing person and you didn’t deserve any of what has happened to you. You really don’t deserve this either.” Murphy said. 

“My life sucked...but I really haven’t tried to be that great of a person.” 

“Raven, what are you even saying? Nobody that we know is a better person than you are, truly.” He responded, I smiled at him. 

“How do you truly feel about me?” Murphy asked. 

“You are my best friend. There is nobody I’m closer to.” I replied. 

“No like seriously.” 

“I’m being serious Murphy. Throughout my whole life I’ve always felt like I didn’t belong with anybody except Finn. And then he basically betrayed me. After that I met the dick who nearly killed me, somehow that guy is the only person that has always been there for me.” I responded. 

“That means so much to me, you don’t even know. I’ve tried so hard to be a good person, mainly for you,” He replied. 

“For me?” I asked thoroughly confused.   
“After seeing how much I ruined your life, I decided I had to change. Decided that I couldn’t be the person everyone thought I was. The dick, the cockroach, the person that gave zero shits and the person nobody cared about.” He responded. 

“Really? Wow, well I’m happy I did that for you. Because you are basically the best person I know, go me I suppose.” He laughed in response. After that we laid back down on our backs. The oxygen level was so low that by now our breaths were few and far between. 

“I’m happy I’m here with you.” I said in the steadiest voice I could muster. 

“So...am...I,” He replied the best he could. He closed his eyes and in a moment I knew he was gone. I didn’t have the time to be sad before I couldn’t keep my own eyes open. I died in peace knowing I was next to my favourite person.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, this oneshot is depressing I know. I just like writing stuff like this. Hopefully you enjoyed it.   
> -mfandom61


	4. I don’t feel like that

I took a seat on the chair next to Echo. I looked over at Raven and Shaw who seem engrossed in their conversation. 

“Hey, what’s Shaw like?” I asked Echo, very curious about who this guy who seemed to have charmed Raven is. 

“I don’t know, I’ve spoken to him like twice.” She replied. 

“That’s still two more times than I’ve spoken to him.”

“Well you aren’t missing out on much,” Echo responded. 

“I’m just curious,” I said. 

“Why do you even care Murphy? It’s not like other human beings ever interest you.” 

“Maybe I’ve taken a liking to getting to know people.” I responded. 

“Oh, ohhh!” Echo exclaimed. 

“What?” I asked, very confused by what she was going on about. 

“You like Raven like, like her. How did I not see this. Especially when you and Emori broke up.” Echo said mainly to herself. 

“What? No! I do not like Raven.” I said as seriously as I could muster. Though I don’t know if that’s completely true. 

“Come on Murphy. You do, why else would you want to know anything about Shaw.” She replied, looking straight at me.

“Maybe I want to make friends, Echo.” 

“I don’t even know why we are still arguing. It’s painfully obvious. But a terrible time to realize it Murphy. I mean, I think she likes Shaw.” Echo said. 

“That’s great, she can like Shaw all she wants. Since we are just friends.” I said, emphasizing the last part. 

“You keep denying it. Ugh, now I want you guys to be together. I’m supposed to be neutral.” Echo said smacking herself on the head lightly. I stood up and decided to take a bit of a walk. Echo talking to me like this was weird. She was wrong, right? 

Later on I was sitting on the floor not doing much and Echo came to join me.

“Hey, so I guess I apologize for being so adamant earlier.” Echo said. 

“Thank you for realizing that you are wrong,” I said. 

“I never said that. I’m still completely correct. You’re in love with Raven and you know it even if you don’t want to admit it.” She said. I just shook my head. Why in the world would I like Raven, of all people.

“What is this I hear about you liking Raven John?” Emori asked sitting with us. 

“Sorry you had to hear that.” Echo said to her.   
“It’s fine. John and I are over as a couple. How did I not notice you liking Raven?” 

“Emori, Echo, I do not like Raven,” I said. 

“Oh really?” Emori teased. 

“It just sucks that he didn’t notice until Raven found someone else to like.” Echo said sadly to Emori. 

“You two are ridiculous, honestly,” I said. 

“Hey guys, what’s up?” Raven asked joining us on the floor. 

“Nothing,” I responded curtly. 

“So Raven, how’s Shaw?” Emori asked looking at me. I glared at her and she looked away. 

“He’s fine…” she replied. I looked up and saw Shaw walking over to us. 

“Raven, you left your paper.” Shaw said handing her the map she had drawn up earlier with us

“Oh, I haven’t met you guys yet. I’m Shaw.” He said motioning to Emori and I. We stood up and Emori shook his hand first and introduced herself.

“I’m John Murphy.” I said while quickly shaking Shaw’s outstretched hand. We stood awkwardly for a second before Echo got up and sparked a conversation with Shaw about something that happened the other day. He left a few minutes later. 

The next day I woke up fairly early to people talking. Everyone seemed busy for this early in the morning. I pushed myself off the uncomfortable ‘bed’. Echo was still asleep and Emori was in the corner talking to some girl. But what was kind of concerning was that Raven was sitting on Shaw’s ‘bed’ which was basically a plank of wood like all the others. 

It sucked that Raven was spending so much time with a guy she just met over the people she was in space with for 6 years. Yeah, that was it. Not that I liked her it was just that she was being unfair. My relationship with Raven is so platonic, it would win an award.

“Morning John!” Emori basically sung as she walked over to me. 

“I liked you better when we weren’t on speaking terms.” I said which was followed by a chuckle from Emori. Without thinking I looked over at Raven and Shaw. 

“Maybe you should tell her..” Emori said quietly. 

“There’s nothing to tell.” I stated and walked away quickly. I sat down on my bed and stared at the ceiling. Raven came and sat down next to me a little while later. 

“What’s up with you?” She asked making herself as comfortable as possible.

“What do you mean?” I asked. 

“You just seem kind of off. And you keep looking over at me.” She said. 

“Well I just realized we haven’t gotten to talk much since we ‘reunited’. Since you have been busy with Shaw.” I practically whispered the last part but I knew that she heard me. 

“Oh, I’m sorry. It’s just that I didn’t really know what to talk to you about. Things have changed lately.” She responded looking almost sad. 

“Yeah, I’m not one of your only 6 options of people to talk to anymore. You don’t have to sugarcoat it. Just say that you don’t want to speak to me, it’s fine.” 

“What, no! Murphy that’s definitely not what I meant. We were apart for like a week and the only person I really had to talk to was Shaw. I’m really sorry that I haven’t made an effort to talk to you since you came here.” She said. 

“It’s crystal clear that you only became ‘friends’ with me because you had barely anyone else to talk to.” I said, sounding pretty mean.

“Okay, that’s enough. Murphy, you are the person I have been closest to for the past six years.” Raven said and she looked like she was about to cry. My intentions were never to make her cry. I almost wanted to cry myself seeing her that upset. And I had of course caused it yet again. 

“Sorry.” I said quickly before standing up. I didn’t want to make her any more upset. Before I could walk away she pulled my arm to sit back down so I did.

“Don’t just walk away.” She said quietly. I looked at her and she had tears in her eyes, I looked away. I really didn’t want to see her cry. She leaned towards me and put her head on my shoulder. I was confused on what I should do so I put my arm around her. She moved after a few seconds and wiped her eyes.

“I’m really sorry that I made you feel like I don’t care because I do.” She said. 

“Thanks. And I’m sorry I made you cry.” I responded. She laughed slightly. 

“I probably deserved it for not being a good enough friend.” 

“You never deserve to cry.” I told her. She smiled at me. 

“I promise that I’ll make an effort to spend more time with you.” She said. 

“And I promise I’ll make a huge effort not to make you cry since that’s what you deserve.” I responded. She got up smiled at me one last time and walked over to do something else. I need to sort out my feelings, so I don’t hurt her again I care too much about her to do that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I was planning to post a lot earlier but I was very busy last week. I know I probably wrote most of them very ooc (mainly Echo & Emori). It’s mainly because I don’t really know how I should write them. Hopefully you enjoyed this chapter regardless.  
> -mfandom61


	5. Seventh Grade With a Twist (AU)

“Ms.Reyes, please go outside the classroom.” The teacher said to me after telling me to stop moving my desk too many times. I couldn’t help it, I was really out of it. I nodded slowly while getting up from my seat. 

“Leave your stuff in here, I’ll speak to you in a few minutes.” He said when I went to reach for my things. I walked out of the classroom empty handed. Leaning against the wall I slumped down to the floor. This was the first time I had ever gotten in trouble at school. 

I just couldn’t focus at all that day. The memory from that same morning kept coming back into my mind. I had spent the past three hours violently pushing it away but outside in the hallway it all came back to me. I put my head between my knees so no one walking by would notice me crying. 

“Hey, Raven.” I looked up to see John Murphy. 

“Hi,” I said quietly. He sat down next to me against the wall. 

“Are you okay?” He asked. I’m not sure why he asked me. We had woodshop together and I’ve known him since we were in kindergarten. But we really aren’t that close, well not close at all. 

“I’m fine,” I responded after wiping my eyes. 

“Well you obviously aren’t, since you are sitting in front of science class crying.” 

“I was kicked out,” I replied. 

“Really Reyes? I thought you were a goody two shoes.” I laughed slightly but didn’t respond. 

“You probably weren’t doing much. I’m always getting kicked out of his class.” He said. 

“I was moving my desk in an annoying way apparently.” We both burst into laughter. I don’t usually burst into laughter in the middle of the hallway with random kids in my grade, so I was surprised. 

“Why are you out here?” I asked him after we calmed ourselves down. 

“I’m supposed to be using the washroom.” I had no idea why John would risk getting in trouble just to talk to me, we had maybe talked like four real times before this. 

“Johnathan, what in the world are you doing? Back to class right now!” Mrs.Evans yelled from her door. 

“We should talk later.” He said before getting up to go back to class. The conversation between us ended as quickly as it began. It probably meant nothing to him but it definitely meant something to me, even if I didn’t know it in the moment. 

“Ms.Reyes.” Mr.Turner stated when he came out of the classroom, pulling me out of my own thoughts. I quickly got up to face him. 

“You are usually very respectful. One of the better behaved 7th graders I know if I’m being honest. What’s going on kid?” He said the last part in a tone of voice meant to coax an answer out of me. 

“I’m just really tired.” Which was a flat out lie, I had been sleeping fine. He didn’t seem interested in pushing it so he just led me back into class. He had given everyone a worksheet of scientific terms and their definitions so I just started working on that. 

At lunch I went to the library since Emori, whom I usually sit with at lunch wasn’t at school. I pulled an okay looking book of the shelf and sat down with it. The hour went by very slowly and I was grateful when the bell signifying lunch was over rang. 

After lunch I had woodshop. I headed into the classroom and I sat down in the middle row like I usually did, we didn’t have assigned seats since 76 year old Mr.Jacobs frankly didn’t care. The other students trickled in slowly. Because again Mr.Jacobs didn’t care when people showed up to class. 

I noticed John Murphy walk in a couple minutes late. I didn’t usually notice when him or anyone else for that matter walks into a class but after that morning's conversation I did notice. There were multiple free seats but he chose to put his stuff down next to me. No one usually sat with me, I didn’t really have any friends in woodshop or really in any class. 

“Hey, anything happen yet?” He asked as he pulled out the chair to sit down. I shook my head and he nodded in response. 

“Alright class, just um do whatever. Work on your whatever we were doing or just talk. Ugh my back.” Mr.Jacobs slowly lowered himself into the chair. John tried hard not to laugh but failed. I laughed slightly too. 

“So Reyes, you enjoy this class?” He asked. 

“Why are you suddenly talking to me after not noticing my existence for the past seven years.” I said in a cold tone of voice. He looked taken aback. 

“Well, you seemed upset earlier so I thought it would be nice to follow up that conversation since we got so rudely interrupted.” John replied. I just nodded not really knowing what to say to that. 

“As for your question, no not really.” 

“Ha, that’s what I thought. No one really enjoys this class.” He said unzipping his binder. He pulled out a piece of paper with a lot of writing on it. 

“What’s that?” I asked genuinely curious since I highly doubted he actually did any schoolwork. 

“Oh..nothing.” He said quickly stuffing it into his binder. I made a mental note to ask him about it if we ever talked again. 

“So, what was up with you earlier?” He asked.

“You wouldn’t care.” I responded because he wouldn’t. Why would he, this is probably the longest conversation that we have ever had. Actually it is the longest, without a doubt. 

“I do. And it seems like you need someone to talk to.” 

“What makes you think that?” I asked. 

“Well, I’m not sure if you have noticed. But you aren’t exactly the social, make friends type.” John whispered leaning towards me.

“I’m friends with Emori.” I said. 

“Oh her, I have English with her but she wasn’t here today.” He replied, I nodded. I pulled out a piece of paper to scribble on and he looked through his binder. 

“Listen you don’t have to talk to me if you don’t want to. But I’m here if you need to.” He said, suddenly breaking the silence between us. He really confused me, just the other day I had bumped into him in the hallway and he didn’t notice. And suddenly today he wanted to talk to me and know about my life. Even though I highly doubted he actually cared, part of me wanted to tell him. But I did what I had learned to do, bite my tounge and say nothing. 

I shook my head and he nodded. We went back to what we had previously been doing.

“Uh Raven Reyes, can you come up here for a second.” Mr.Jacobs called out. I walked up to his desk and I stood as far away from him as possible without making it obvious, that guy creeps me out. 

“So, I got a call from the office asking you to go down for a message. But I don’t really trust seventh graders so take…” he surveyed the room. I knew what the news would be and I prayed that he wouldn’t decide on someone. 

“Take Johnathan with you.” He said while motioning for John to stand up. I tried my best not to groan. He quickly told him what he wanted him to do and John nodded. I made my way out of the classroom with John close behind. 

“Do you know what it’s about?” He asked in a curious tone of voice. I nodded slightly and he didn’t say anything else. We reached the office in less than 30 seconds. I walked in and John stayed by the door. 

“Hey Raven.” The desk lady said, she knew me by this point. She silently handed me the phone, I looked down at the number just to make sure I wasn’t wrong, I definitely wasn’t.

“Hey Jeff.” I said into the phone. 

“Hey Raven, it’s your mom.” Of course it was. 

“What happened this time?” I asked, John could hear what I was saying and he was looking at me with curiosity in his eyes.

“Honey…” 

“Don’t call me honey, Jeff.” I responded curtly.

“Sorry, Raven…” He replied. My heart started to race.

“Just get to it please.” 

“Raven, your mom overdosed. I came over since her boss called me saying she didn’t come to work..” He said. I didn’t know what to say. I guess I knew it was inevitable. But still losing your mother in such a way at twelve years old wasn’t ideal. Not that she was a good mother. Before saying anything else to Jeff, I put the phone down. The desk lady looked at me I guess to see if I was going to cry or not, I didn’t. I walked towards John. To my surprise he didn’t say anything.

That was what pushed me over the edge. Not the not being able to wake my mother up just four and a half hours ago. I didn’t know when I couldn’t wake her up that she was dead, I barely tried waking her. Well at least that’s what I said to myself to take the blame off my shoulders. I just thought she was blackout drunk, like she usually was. 

What did break me was John Murphy, the only person who had cared about my well being that day didn’t even ask what had happened on the phone. I suddenly burst into tears. John looked at me for a second and hesitated before pulling me into the small hallway next to the girl’s and staff bathroom. He gave me a hug which I reciprocated. 

I didn’t know why I hugged him back. Maybe because I was done breaking down with nobody there. Emori was my best friend and had been for two years. But she only came over during the times my mom was mostly sober and she didn’t really know what happened to me day to day. 

After a few minutes John led me back to class. Before going in however he stopped me. 

“What happened in the office?” He asked. This time I didn’t feel like deflecting the question. I had deflected any question along the lines of ‘are you okay?’ since I was six and my father left. 

“Umm...my mother is..sorry was an alcoholic and she just overdosed.” I said trying not to cry again. He immediately pulled me into a tight hug. We just stood there not saying much of anything. He pulled away and looked at the floor. 

“My dad got a bad batch of cocaine when I was nine and died. He had been doing drugs for as long as I can remember. So I get it..” John said. I was shocked. I didn’t think anyone else my age had alcoholic or drug addicted parents. 

I looked up at the clock and if it was right which I doubted, we had seven more minutes of class. So we quickly composed ourselves since John looked like he was on the verge of tears as well. We began packing up quietly. I swear Mr.Jacobs had fallen asleep. 

“So who’s Jeff?” 

“My mother’s boyfriend well he was her boyfriend.” I responded. 

“Is he alright?” 

“I guess. He’s the type who is trying to fix the alcoholic but it hasn’t really been working. She had seemed slightly happier the past couple months though.” I replied. 

“My mom has had a couple boyfriends since my dad passed away. Also while he was alive..” I nodded at John feeling truly sympathetic for him. Some people probably wouldn’t believe him but being a fellow child of an addicted parent I knew he wasn’t. 

“What’s your next class?” 

“I have health.” I responded quickly checking my schedule. 

“I have gym but I’ll walk you there.” He said. 

“You really don’t have to.” I replied knowing how far apart the two were. 

“You shouldn’t be alone right now.” I didn’t fight him because I really didn’t want to be alone. I finally realized I was now an orphan. I didn’t ask Jeff what would happen to me, I probably should have. 

“Hey, let me have your phone?” 

“Sure,” I said handing him my cell phone. He quickly put in his number. 

“Text me after school.” He said handing my phone back to me. We walked to the heath classroom in silence. 

“Here you go, alright well I have to go since the gym teacher is pretty strict on not being late.” He said. 

“Wait..thank you.” I said. 

“For what?” He asked. 

“Making me feel like I wasn’t alone in all of this.” I replied. He smiled at me, and quickly walked to the gym. Though I was going home to an empty house in an hour, well maybe not empty since Jeff was probably there pretending to care. I finally felt like I belonged somewhere. Since I was six years old I’ve struggled to fit in with the kids who had ‘normal lives’. And of all people John Murphy made me feel like I finally belonged somewhere. I chuckled to myself which I didn’t know I could do just after learning my mom died. I guess that’s what John did for me without him even knowing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors’ Note-  
> So I wanted to post something earlier but just didn’t get around to it. Hopefully everyone had a good holiday (if you celebrate). Also happy (early) new year! I’m planning to post more during 2019. Any kind of feedback on this story is welcome. Also this chapter is very much an au and probably ooc but I’m still fairly proud of it. Thank you for over 400 hits and 10 kudos! Lastly, if anyone has any suggestions for murven chapters to write (friendship or romance) it would be greatly appreciated.  
> -mfandom61


	6. Four times, how did I get to be so lucky?

“Murphy, stop.” I said after he had been tapping the side of the table for at least ten minutes. 

“Sorry,” he said. I didn’t even have to fight him on stopping, he just did it. About an hour later Murphy was pacing. 

“Can you just sit down or something?” I asked. 

“And do what?” 

“I don’t know, anything. Just make it quiet.” I responded. We were having some leftover algae and Murphy just kept staring at the wall. 

“What is up with you?” I asked. 

“I’m bored,” he responded. 

“Well you are the one who chose to stay here.” I told him. 

“You practically begged me,” he said. I almost spit out my algae. 

“I literally told you not to stay,” I responded. 

“You begged. With you eyes.” He said before standing up and walking away. Leaving me to think. I did not in any way beg him to stay. I’d rather him go...right? Later, I decided that it was time we had a chat. 

“Murphy?” 

“Yeah?” 

“We have to talk,” I said. 

“Okay,” he said. I pulled him over to the table and we sat down. 

“Why did you stay?” I asked. 

“I told you, because you basically begged me to.” He responded. 

“Oh come on. Why did you actually stay?” 

“I thought you would need help,” he replied. 

“You are absolutely no help. Just tell me.” I pressed, clearly frustrated with him. 

“I guess I just thought you wouldn’t want to be alone. Plus it’s not like our friends particularly wanted me to join them.” He finally said. 

“I’m fine on my own and I’m pretty sure you know that,” I said. 

“I know….I just didn’t want you to feel alone.” 

“Oh so you care about how I feel?” I questioned. 

“Of course I do,” he responded quietly. Before I could say anything else, Murphy stood up and walked away. I waited a second before getting up to follow him. 

“Murphy, can we please finish our conversation?” 

“What were we even talking about?” He asked  
.   
“About how you supposedly care about me,” came my reply. 

“I told you that I did,” he said. 

“Yeah...but still that doesn’t really justify you risking your life staying here.” I told him. 

“Maybe this will,” he said before leaning in to kiss me. It lasted maybe half a second before we parted. I just stared at him. 

“Sorry,” he whispered before walking away. I just stood there in disbelief. I knew that I had wanted that from Murphy. But I didn’t think it would  
ever happen. The rest of the day we avoided each other. I wanted to talk to him but I had no idea what to say. 

I woke up in the morning and we had algae for breakfast, in complete silence. 

“Can we just talk?” I asked. 

“Yeah...I’m sorry Raven.” He replied. 

“For what?” I asked. 

“For kissing you...you clearly didn’t want that.” 

“What makes you think that?” I asked. 

“You didn’t kiss back,” he responded. So I leaned forward and kissed him. He instantly kissed me back. It lasted at least three seconds. It was different to when I had kissed anyone else. Maybe because we had been friends for so long.

Even though after we had kissed, twice now, we didn’t act any differently towards each other. We still bickered and joked around like always. 

“You know, I’ve wanted to do kiss you for a while.” I said suddenly. 

“What? You? I thought you hated me.” 

“Of course I don’t hate you Murphy. Maybe I did in the beginning. But now your pretty much my best friend and well….more than that.” I told him. 

“I’ve wanted to kiss you for a while too,” he said with a smile. And then we kissed for the third time. Every time seemed better than the last. 

“So what are we?” He asked. 

“Hmmm?” 

“Now that we’ve kissed, three times.” Murphy replied. 

“Oh…..I don’t know.” I said. We didn’t say anything after that. And eventually Murphy returned to his room. A little bit later I found myself knocking on his door. 

“Yes,” he said after he opened the door. 

“Can I come in?” I asked. He didn’t answer but opened the door wider. I walked in and he shut the door. We both took a seat on his bed. 

“What did you come to say?” He asked. 

“I came to properly answer your question.” 

“Oh,” he stated. 

“Honestly I don’t know what we are or what we can be. We are more than just best friends or family. But I don’t really know what that is.” I said. 

“Well we don’t have to be anything until we want to be. Honestly I don’t know what we are either, I was just curious about what you would say.” He said. 

“Are we going to tell our friends?” I asked. 

“If we ever see them again.” 

“Yeah,” I said not wanting to think about that quite yet. 

“I don’t know….they would flip.” Murphy said. 

“Oh yeah, it would definitely come as a shock to them”. I added. 

“We should tell them when our lives become stable and simple,” he said. 

“Oh, so, never.” I said. 

“Yeah,” he stated. 

“Really though?” I asked. 

“I don’t know...when it feels right to tell them, I guess.” He answered. I nodded in agreement. Then I leaned over to kiss him. 

“Four times, how did I get to be this lucky?” Murphy asked no one in particular. 

“Ha, how did I get this lucky?” Murphy and I spent a good twenty minutes just enjoying each other’s company. And I realized how far we had come. From wanting to kill each other to this. I’m pretty sure I liked him just as much as I do now, in the beginning, I just didn’t know it then. 

Though I was still shocked about how of all people, Murphy and I would get together, if that’s what we were doing. But I had no regrets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I really wanted to update earlier than this but here we are. This was my first real time writing anything romantic so I personally don’t think it’s that good. But I wanted to post it anyway. I’m very open to taking requests (whether it be romantic or not) since I need new ideas of what to write. Thank you so much for reading and I hope I can post kinda soon.   
> -mfandom61


	7. Too Young for Boys (AU)

   “John..Callum is being so fussy. Can you take Trinity to gymnastics today?” Raven asked. 

 

   “Sure,” I replied giving her a quick kiss on the cheek. 

 

   “Dadda gets to take me today?” Trinity asked Raven. 

 

   “Yeah Trin, lets go. We don’t wanna be late.” I told her. Somehow we were late anyway, just how the Murphy’s roll I suppose. 

 

   “Alright, go into your class Trinity.” I told her before giving her a quick kiss on the head. I went to take a seat next to some guy, probably another dad. Raven usually took Trinity so it was nice to see her doing gymnastics. She was pretty great at it, in my opinion. 

 

   After answering a text from Clarke, I looked up to watch Trinity again. And I saw her sitting very close to another little boy. Practically on his lap. I was appalled...my daughter can’t be fraternizing with any boys. And then this kid dared to hug Trinity. 

 

   “Tom, look at our boy, Connor. Having fun with his friend Trinity.” This woman said to the guy next to me. So they knew my daughters name. 

 

   “Excuse me, how do you know my daughter, Trinity?” I asked the woman. 

 

   “Oh are you Trinity’s dad?” I nodded. “Trinity and Connor like playing together. I usually talk to your wife during the classes.” The woman told me. 

 

   “Oh okay,” I said before turning back to look at the kids again. Guess I had some things to speak to Raven about. After class I went to meet up with my little girl. 

 

   “Hey peanut, you did great.” I said, ruffling her hair. 

 

   “Thanks Dadda,” she replied with a smile. As she put her coat, Connor came to get his.

 

   “Bye Trinity, love you.” Connor said. 

 

   “Love you too,” Trinity replied. 

 

   “Mommy, Daddy Trinity and I are dating now.” The little sucker told his parents. 

 

   “Oh that’s nice honey,” his mom said before flashing me a quick smile. 

 

   “What is that I hear about dating?” I asked Trinity, as I took her hand to walk to the car. 

 

    “Oh yes, Connor is my boyfriend.” She told me. 

 

    “Really?” I asked. 

 

    “Yup, were gonna get married. Like you and Mommy.” She said. I really had to talk to my wife. And that’s exactly what I did. 

 

    “RAVEN, I NEED TO TALK TO YOU!” I exclaimed as we walked in the door. 

 

    “Stop yelling John, I just put Callum down for a nap.”

 

   “Sorry,” I said more quietly. 

 

   “Hey Peanut, how was gymnastics today?” Raven asked Trinity. 

 

   “Really fun!” She exclaimed. 

 

   “Minus this one thing,” I added. 

 

   “Hmmm?” Raven wondered. 

 

   “I found out that Trinity has this friend Connor.” 

 

   “Oh yes, I usually talk to his mom.” Raven said. 

   “Which is fine but at the end of class today they were saying they’re dating,” I told her.

 

   “Oh really?” Raven asked Trinity. 

 

   “Yeah, Connor and I are going to get married.” Trinity said. 

 

   “Oh that’s...nice.” Raven said. Trinity nodded before skipping off to her room. 

 

   “Nice? Raven, Nice? No it isn’t nice,” 

 

   “John….they are just kids.” Raven said. 

   “Exactly, four year olds shouldn’t be dating.” I told her. 

 

   “They aren’t really dating though...they are just friends.” She assured. 

 

   “They were saying they loved each other and Trinity is talking about marrying this boy.” I said to Raven. 

 

   “Right, but they are just little and don’t mean it.” Raven said. 

 

   “What did we say about dating?” 

 

   “That the kids aren’t allowed until they’re eighteen,” Raven responded. 

 

   “Thirty-five,” I corrected. 

 

   “We agreed on eighteen a while ago.” Raven said. 

 

   “Trin will be eighteen in fourteen years. Thirty-five is much better.” I said. 

 

   “We can talk about that later. But John, believe me they aren’t dating.” Raven said. 

 

   “But Raven...they can't just be saying these things.” I said. 

 

   “Did you ever have a girlfriend as a little kid?” She asked. 

 

   “Well girls used to hate me so...no.” I responded. 

 

   “Alright well, a lot of kids do.” Raven said. 

 

   “Did you?” I asked. 

 

   “Sure when I was about Trinity’s age,” Raven replied. 

 

    “Am I going to need to contact these guys?” I jokingly asked. 

 

    “Ha...no.” She replied. 

 

    “Can we just talk to Trin?” 

 

    “Fine John, but it’s really not a big deal”. She told me. 

 

    “She’s our baby girl, it sure is a big deal.” I said. Raven went to get Trinity and we sat her down to talk to her. 

 

    “Honey, you’re too young to date.” I told her. 

    “But Dadda, I love Connor.” Trinity argued which broke my heart. 

 

    “Trin...you can have friends that are boys but your too young for a boyfriend.” Raven said gently.

 

    “But Momma I want to marry Connor.” 

 

    “Trinity, your definitely too young for that.” I said. 

 

    “You and Momma got married and you are weirdos.” Trinity said. 

 

    “Well I love your Momma very much and we were way older than you when we got married.” I told her. 

 

    “When can I be married?” 

 

    “When you find somebody that you truly love,” Raven answered. 

 

    “At forty years old.” I said, Raven glared at next 

    “How about when I’m thirty, Dadda?” Trin asked. 

 

    “Fine…” I grunted. 

 

    “Okay,” she said. 

 

    “With you being as beautiful as your Momma I’ve got my hands full.” I said. 

 

    “With all the boys that will come over?” Raven asked. 

 

    “No boys will be coming!” I stated. Raven just rolled her eyes. 

 

    “Trinity, Dadda and I love you. We just want to make sure you are always safe.” Raven said giving Trin a hug and a kiss. And I did the same. Then we heard Callum crying so I went to go get him. 

 

    “Hey buddy, you’re not going to bother me with your future relationships right?” I asked, tickling my two year old. He just giggled and didn’t answer me of course. I love my family but they sure do wind me up. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors’ Note-  
> The only reason I haven’t really posted is because I don’t know what to write. I wrote this a couple weeks ago just for fun, and I thought, why not post it? So it isn’t very good or creative. But it was fun to write. It’s an AU of married murven who live in a modern world. I’ll try posting something better by the end of February. Any suggestions of what to write would be highly appreciated. Thanks for reading! 
> 
> -mfandom61


End file.
